scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort
|previousepisode = None |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo in Maroon Mine }} Scooby-Doo in Blizzard Resort is the first episode of Scooby-Doo! Spooky Saturday. Premise The gang goes to a resort on a snowy mountain. People say it's built right over the old hotel that got snowed in and people never came out. Upon arriving the gang decides to have some fun skiing. But the old hotel holds secrets! Skiing ghosts haunt the hotel, the ghosts of the skiers that died in the old hotel! Now the gang must find out what's really going on! But to do so they might have to go to where it all began... the old hotel! Plot It's a very cold and unnerving night. The wind and snow together should have frozen the gang to death by now if it wasn't for the Mystery Machine. The van is driving through a snowy mountain as a wolf howls. The howl echoes through the Mystery Machine making Scooby and Shaggy jump in fear. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms and looks at the full moon. "Like, haven't you ever heard of wolves?" asks Shaggy. He puts Scooby down and the howl comes again. Scooby jumps back into Shaggy's arms. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "Stop being such a chicken!" says Shaggy. He puts Scooby down and the howl comes again. Shaggy jumps into Scooby's arms. "Zoinks!" exclaims Shaggy. Scooby puts him down and laughs "re-he-he-he-he!" "It's just a wolf guys," says Velma. "Yeah, besides, Blizzard Resort will be worth the terrors," says Daphne. "I bet you two can't wait to go skiing!" says Fred. "Skiing?" asks Scooby, "we rit ra jackpot Raggy!" "Skiing with food!" says Shaggy. The two high-five and then lick their lips. The van suddenly runs over something and it shakes. The howl comes again and then a growl is heard. "J-j-j-just a b-b-b-bear, r-r-r-right F-F-F-Fred?" asks Shaggy. "Right," says Fred. "Like, what I wouldn't give for a warm hot cocoa and a nice cozy bed," says Scooby. "Roh boy," says Scooby, dreamily. "It's all at our hotel!" says Fred. He turns the van, nearly falling off the edge of the road. The turn leads the gang into a narrow uphill part of the road. "We'll be skiing around here," says Velma. Suddenly, the van shakes again. "What have we been hitting?" asks Fred. Velma looks out the back window and says "nothing Fred, maybe its tiny earthquakes." "Are there earthquakes on Big-Bad Blizzard Mountain?" asks Daphne. "Why don't we ask that man?" asks Velma. She points ahead and Fred stops the van. He rolls down the window and the man walks over. "Excuse me sir," says Fred. "Please, call me Bob," says the man. "Excuse me Bob, are there earthquakes here?" asks Fred. The man laughs in a friendly voice and says "earthquakes? No, there have never been any earthquakes up here." And then Fred rolls up the window and drives on. "Like, you heard the man, no earthquakes!" gasps Shaggy. "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "There must be a logical explanation!" says Velma. "There is!" exclaims Shaggy. "What is it?" asks Fred. "The place is haunted!" says Shaggy. "Thanks a lot for the good answer!" says Daphne. "You're welcome!" giggles Scooby. The van stops in front of a large hotel. There is an old sign with faded letters that say: Blizzard Resort. Fred stops and the gang opens their doors. Then they hop out of the van. "Like, I bet that icy cave is filled with wolves!" cries Shaggy, pointing to a cave. "Inside before we freeze!" says Fred. The gang opens the door, walks inside, and then they shut it. "This place is so empty!" says Fred. "Rikes!" says Scooby, looking at a cobweb. "Hey kids!" says a friendly voice. A young man comes running up to the gang. "Martin!" says Fred. "Good to see you," says Martin. "You kids here to stay and ski?" "Yeah, if there are any rooms left," says Velma. "Rand rood," says Scooby. "There are plenty of rooms, in fact we've got every room in the hotel!" says Martin. "How's come?" asks Fred. "Look, it's none of your business," says Martin. "Like, the wolves can't get in, right?" asks Fred. "Don't be silly, there are no wolves on Big-Bad Blizzard Mountain! Except for dead ones, wolves haven't been here since the old resort got snowed in," says Martin. "Are there bears up here?" asks Fred. "Yeah, a ton of bears!" says Martin. "But they can't get in, don't worry!" A middle-aged man walks into the room. "Who are these?" asks the man. "Oh, hello Taylor, these are my pals!" says Martin. "Oh," says Taylor. "I'll destroy them if they try anything that I don't like!" "Please no destroying sir," says Fred. Taylor grunts and walks off. "Taylor's a little grumpy today," says Martin. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are sleeping in their rooms. Suddenly, they awake to the unnerving sound of a wolf howling. "Stop it Scoob," says Shaggy. "That wasn't re!" protests Scooby. "What do you mean it wasn't you? Martin said there are no wolves on the mountain," says Shaggy, "except... dead ones, zoinks!" Shaggy looks out the window and Scooby does the same. They are about five floors up. They see ghostly wolves doing a dance around a fireplace right outside the hotel. "C'mon!" says Shaggy, "we have to make sure we aren't having a nightmare!" Scooby and Shaggy walk out the door and knock into a young woman. "Oh, sorry, I'm Kelley," says the young woman. "Are you staying here?" asks Shaggy. "I've been for about five minutes," says Kelley. She walks off and Scooby and Shaggy continue down the hallway. They see an open crate filled with candles. "It's so dark!" says Shaggy. "Get a couple of those candles Scoob-old-buddy-old-pal," says Shaggy. He continues on and walks up to Shaggy with the lit candles. "These aren't candles, these are dynamite!" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy toss it out the window and the building shakes. "That was all of it in the crate," says Shaggy. They walk outside and then see the wolves are gone, but the campfire is still lit. "I have a feeling they went into that cave, if we never solve this, we'll never get to relax!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy walk into the cave and find it's not even more than eight yards. "Like, oh well, let's hit the sack," says Shaggy. The next day, Scooby and Shaggy wake up in their beds. They leave the room and go to find the gang. Suddenly, they bump into Martin. "How many people are here to eat breakfast?" asks Shaggy. "You guys are the only ones here," says Martin. Scooby and Shaggy continue walking down the hallway. "Kelley must have left around 7:30 AM," says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Soon, the two are eating waffles with the rest of the gang. "We found out about some stuff," says Shaggy, "ghost wolves!" "Ghost wolves!" says Velma. "Reah!" says Scooby. Suddenly, the hotel shakes. "What was that noise?" asks Fred. "I have no clue, but it came from the cave!" says Daphne. Martin walks in and sees the gang getting up. "The cave is said to be the entrance to the old hotel," says Martin. "What's this old hotel?" asks Daphne. "A long time ago there was the old Blizzard Resort!" says Martin. "And it wasn't called Blizzard Resort back then; it was called Snow Fun Hotel. One month there was a series of blizzards and every day the hotel got snowed in and soon, you couldn't even see out the windows. Nobody could leave, and then the supplies ran out. Then they all died by the time the snow had melted. In fact, one day the old hotel sank underground." "Rikes!" exclaims Scooby. "And this hotel is built right over it!" says Martin. Soon, the gang is by the cave. "This is the spot!" says Fred. "This cave is only eight yards!" says Shaggy. The gang keeps going down it. "It seems this cave has expanded!" says Velma. They keep going down through the cave. Suddenly, it shakes. They go down it and soon they come to a door. Fred opens it and walks inside a dusty old building. "This must be the old hotel!" says Daphne. It looks untouched and there are cobwebs everywhere. Suddenly, a ghost skier appears with more behind it. "Beware!" yells the ghost skier in the front of the group. The chase scene begins. Scooby and Shaggy are running from a skier ghost. They hop in the dumbwaiter and pull themselves up. They hop out and see the ghost again. The two cowards run in terror. Velma is running from a skier ghost. She trips and it goes pass her. Then Velma stands up and darts away. The skier goes after her. Fred and Daphne are running from two skier ghosts. They jump over them and then knock them over. Scooby and Shaggy are running from a Ghost Wolf. They pet the wolf and it goes to bed. The two make their escape. Velma and Daphne are running from a Ghost Wolf. They grab a hat that's hanging on the wall and put it over the wolf's face. Then they run away. Fred is running from a Ghost Wolf. He runs faster and then turns around. He lifts the wolf and tosses it away. Then he gets away, ending the chase scene. The gang all meets up right outside of the cave. "Scoob, remember that dynamite we saw?" asks Shaggy. "Dynamite!" exclaims Velma. "Enough could be the cause of the earthquakes we've been feeling!" "Bingo!" says Fred, "gang, let's split up. Scooby and Shaggy, go search higher on the mountain." Soon, Scooby and Shaggy are climbing the mountain. "Raggy, I'm rared," says Scooby. "Me too Scoob," agrees Shaggy. "Hello," says a man. He is unmistakably Taylor. "Like, hi sir," says Shaggy. "Hi Shaggy," says the man. He walks away and then vanishes from sight. "How does that guy know us?" asks Shaggy. "Taylor," says Scooby. "You're right, that guy's Taylor!" says Shaggy. "We've got to tell the gang about this!" Scooby and Shaggy begin skiing down the hill. They don't notice a ghost skier is following them close behind! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are exploring the hotel. "Martin!" calls Fred. They enter Martin's room and see the shower is running and nobody is inside. "Martin has taken!" says Fred. "I'm not so sure," says Velma. "Martin hasn't turned on the shower today!" "How do you know?" asks Fred. "Everything in this room have tech built into them. It will detect Martin's fingerprints doing something such as turning on a shower and will record it into his computer so he can keep track of what he's done. The last thing he did was move some chairs around," says Velma. "Very good Velma!" says Daphne. "And the two chairs are knocked over," says Velma. "Here's what I think happened. Martin entered his office and then stood right behind those two chairs. Somebody grabs him from behind and begins dragging him. Martin grabs the chairs as his last hope, but they quickly topple. Then he is dragged away and locked up. Then the kidnapper comes back and turns the shower on to make it look like it had happened another way. They only forgot to put the chairs back up." "I'm impressed," says Daphne. Suddenly, Scooby and Shaggy burst in. "Taylor's walking down the mountain, we passed him!" says Shaggy. "So what, a guy was taking a walk," asks Daphne. "He was doing something up there," says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. Suddenly, the three Ghost Wolves leap towards the gang and start licking them. "These are just dogs, not Ghost Wolves," says Velma. "That means the entire thing is a setup!" says Fred. "Aha!" says Scooby. "What is it Scoob?" asks Shaggy. Soon, the gang is back in the old hotel. "Are you sure Martin is being held down here?" asks Velma. "Reah!" says Scooby. "Okay," says Fred, "we'll split up." Scooby and Shaggy walk downstairs before Fred can say anymore. They find a locked room and there is dynamite outside it. "Somebody's trying to blow this door open!" says Shaggy. He turns around and sees another locked door. "Help!" cries Martin's voice from inside the door. "We're coming!" says Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy walk inside the bedroom. There are keys under a pillow. The two grab them and then go back to the door. They unlock it and find Martin inside. "Somebody's coming!" yells Martin. He pulls the two in the door and a skier ghost comes down the hallway. It lights the dynamite. "C'mon, that door's right across the hall!" says Martin. He, Scooby, and Shaggy rush out and down the hall a little. The place shakes and the door is blown down. "The place is filled with plants!" says Shaggy, walking in. "Plants as far as I can see," says Martin. "I've never seen them," says Scooby. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching a room. They see a ton of skier ghost robots. "So there's only one culprit!" says Velma. She rushes away and she is followed by Daphne and Velma. They rush into the room with Scooby, Shaggy, and Martin. "What are these plants?" asks Velma. "They used to grow on Big-Bad Blizzard Mountain," says a skier ghost. It enters the room and looks at the plants. "One day all of them died and all the seeds to plant them were taken. They were planted and then taken here. They were watered with some kind of liquid that keeps plants alive forever. This liquid was created by a strange gem that was found on this mountain. When it was dropped into water by mistake, the potion was created. And these plants are worth millions!" "What are you going to do with them?" asks Velma. "I'm gonna sell them, what do you think I'm gonna do?" asks the skier ghost. Daphne kicks the ghost down. Velma rips off the mask. "Kelley!" exclaims Shaggy. "Who is this?" asks Velma. "She was in the hotel," says Shaggy, "she was staying there too." "She never stayed there!" says Martin. Kelley nods and says "I admit everything." "I'm calling the police," says Martin. The next day, the hotel is filled with guests and the plants are on display. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Skier Ghosts *Ghost Wolves Suspects Culprits Locations *Big-Bad Blizzard Mountain **Blizzard Resort Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Saturday - Volume 1: Freezing Adventure